The section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the rapid development of computer technology and network technology, a role of the internet played in people's daily life, study and work is also growing. Especially, instant messaging (IM) is a major application of the internet.
Instant messaging has an ability of sending and receiving instant messages and other internet businesses. Since its launch in 1998, functions of the instant messaging are increasing and gradually integrate several functions such as e-mail, blog, music, television, games and search. The IM is no longer a simple chat tool; it has developed into an integrated information platform for communication, information, entertainment, search, e-commerce, office collaboration and enterprise customer service. The IM is a set of communication technologies used for text-based communication between two or more participants over the internet or other types of networks. Most instant messaging services provide characteristics of status information—displaying contact person list, whether contact persons being online, and whether contact persons being communicated, and so on.
With the current increasing diversity and comprehensive development of network applications, people often need to know the status of the update information of the IM contact persons. For example, if a contact person of a user A posts a new blog, participates in a test or votes, and uploads images in space of the user A, the first time the user A looks forward to the status of the update information.
However, the currently instant messaging tools fail to display the statues of the updated information of contact persons timely. It needs user finds the status of the updated information of the user's contact persons actively. For example, suppose that the user's contact person updates information in space of the contact person, in the related art, if the user wants to know the updated information, the user need to go the space of the contact person. Therefore, in the existing interactive mode, the user can not follow the dynamic information of the user's contact persons, which is not good for communicating with contact persons.